Silver and Cold
by afitwilight
Summary: After getting a vision of the wolves being attacked by unknown vampires, Alice breaks her family's treaty to help them.
1. Chapter 1

Well, my muse started working again and I hope it continues. Twilight and it's characters do not belong to me. With that being said, enjoy!

A gentle cool breeze came through my window as I sat in my drawing. The breeze lifted my paper and swept my short cropped hair back. It was a beautiful day outside and most of my family had decided to go out and enjoy it. Esme and I were the only ones home. She had a ton of decorating outside she wanted to do and I didn't feel like leaving her alone. I set my pencil and paper down and decided to go see if my mom needed help. I put on a pair of flip flops and went outside. The sun's heat, which is rare in Forks, caressed me as soon as I stepped outside.

"Esme?"

"I'm over here dear." Esme called. I followed her voice and found her standing near her flower bed. Her hair was pulled into an extremely messy ponytail and she was wearing a tank top and shorts. Her skin sparkled, which added to the beauty around her. "Aren't they lovely?" She glanced down at some of her roses.

"Very."

"Is something wrong Alice?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, I just wanted to see if you needed some help."

She looked up at me and smiled. "I'm fine sweetheart. I'm really surprised you didn't go with Jasper and Edward."

"I didn't want to leave you all alone."

"Alice Cullen, you know better than anyone that when I'm working, I'm perfectly content."

"I really didn't feel like camping either." I admitted. Edward and Jasper were actually camping with tents and they said something about being gone for a few days. I can't deal with camping that long. I love my modern conveniences way too much.

"Ah the truth comes out."

I laughed. "What time is Carlisle coming home?"

"He's working late. I'm not entirely sure when he'll get here."

I was about to respond when my cell phone rang. I quickly pulled it out. "Hello Bella."

"Alice! Are you busy?"

"No, what's wrong?"

"My truck broke down while I was coming home from Jacob's house."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'd call Jacob but he had plans with the pack."

"I'll be there soon." I hung up the phone and glanced at Esme. "I'm going to pick up Bella. Her truck died."

Esme smiled. "We really should get her a new car."

I laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that. Edward's mentioned it and Bella's very stubborn when it comes to that truck."

I quickly got into my yellow Porsche and sped to Bella's rescue.

It didn't take long for me to find her. She was leaning against that old truck and using a piece of paper to fan herself with. I pulled my car over and got out.

"Too bad Rose isn't here. I'm sure she can fix it for you." I stated.

Bella's face scrunched up. "I'm not sure she'd want to."

"Are you kidding? You know how Rose is with cars! She's like in her own personal heaven."

"Speaking of Rosalie, where is she?"

"She and Emmett decided to go south for a few days." I was glad actually, they've been way too affectionate lately.

"Thanks for coming Alice." Bella came and wrapped me in a hug breaking me away from my thoughts. She released me quickly. "I would have called Edward but he's camping."

"Yeah, with Jasper." I shook my head. "There's no way I was going there."

"Me neither." We both laughed and headed to my car when I was hit with a sudden aroma of another vampire. My blanked and I was instantly pulled into a vision.

_Jacob and the pack fighting. Blackness, then another vampire. Something was very wrong._

"Alice!" I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder. "What is it?" I could hear her concern. I handed her my keys.

"Go! Take my car and get out of here as fast as you can."

"Wh-What?" She shook her head. "I don't understand."

I turned to her. "There isn't time! Go! Drive to my house and stay there!" I practically shoved her in the car. As soon as I was certain she was gone, I took off toward the Quileute treaty line. I knew I was fixing to break the treaty my family has held with the wolves, but at the moment nothing mattered. I ran fast yelling Jacob's name. He had to hear me, I'm sure the whole wolf clan heard me. I continued yelling for Jacob and soon I was knocked to the ground by a large wolf. His teeth were inches from my face and he left out a very threatening growl.

"Jacob, I need Jacob please!" I said trying to not let my panic show. "You're all in danger."

I felt the wolf, whom I assumed was the pack alpha, let out another growl and then howled. He didn't loosen his hold on me and I was beginning to wonder if he was going to kill me. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell are you doing here Alice?"

"Jacob! You're all in danger! You have to believe me."

"Let her up Sam." The wolf slowly got off me and I stood up. Jacob was in his human form. "You broke the treaty by coming here."

"I know and I have a good reason. There's." Before I could finish, another vampire came running and attacked Sam. He was huge, much bigger than Emmett and he was able to toss Sam aside. The vampire set his sights on Jacob. Before I realized what I was doing, I attacked the vampire. I might be short but at least I had the element of surprise. I slammed him into a near by tree. By this time, Sam and Jacob both were in wolf form.

The vampire grabbed my arm and threw me aside. I slammed into the ground and I could feel my clothes being ripped by jagged rocks. I quickly got up in time to see Jacob and Sam finish off the vampire. They turned to me and for a moment I thought they were going to attack me as well. Jacob's eyes widened and then he took off in the woods followed by Sam. A few moments later, they both came back in human form.

"Look, I realize I broke your treaty but I had to warn you about the vampire attack."

"We can handle a vampire Alice." Jacob assured me.

"Besides, one leech doesn't count as a vampire attack." Sam added.

"I." I paused. My vision had showed the whole pack attacking. I guess I was wrong. "I'm sorry. I saw something else."

"What did you see?" Jacob knew about my visions but he also knew that the wolves kept me from "seeing" them clearly.

I explained to them about Bella's call, to my vision, and then guessed that it was somehow blocked by them.

"Look Cullen, we appreciate you racing here to save us from the leeches, but we handle our own battles." Sam replied.

I nodded. "Are you going to attack my family?" I asked suddenly unsure about what the consequences of my actions would be.

Jacob glanced at Sam. "Yo, can you give us a minute. I'll escort her to the line."

Sam nodded and then left. Jacob turned to me and we started walking.

"I honestly can't believe you came here to help us."

"You've helped us before. I didn't feel it was right not to try." We kept walking at a steady pace. It's a good thing I have vampire speed otherwise I would have had to run to keep up with Jacob.

We approached the invisible line and I stepped over it and turned back to face Jacob. "About my family?"

"We're going to let this one slide." He smiled at me. "At least you got Bella out of here."

"Of course. I'm not risking her life."

"I also can't believe you let her drive your baby. I didn't even think your mate was allowed to touch that."

"I was too worried to be concerned about my car."

Jacob grinned. "Well, let's hope that your car is intact. See ya around Alice."

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

I took an unneeded breath. "I, um, just watch out in case I was right about the attack."

He saluted me. "Will do!" He took off and I ran the rest of the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those that have read and reviewed! It means a lot to me! I wanna say that I know that Alice can't see the wolves in the books, but I'm tweaking things a bit! Hope that's okay. Anyway, I forgot to mention that "Silver and Cold" is a song by my favorite band AFI! I also own nothing dealing with Twilight. Thanks again!

I arrived home to luckily to find my beautiful yellow baby in one piece. I ran in the kitchen to find Bella and Esme sitting at the table. Bella's face visibly seemed to relax.

"Alice what happened? Why did you make me leave?"

"I'm fine. There was a vampire but the wolves got him."

Esme glanced at me. "Honey, I thought the wolves blocked your visions."

"They usually do and I don't usually see them at all. Actually come to think about it, this was the first time I've ever seen them." I'd have to ponder on that later. "Anyway, my vision wasn't completely accurate, so I guess the wolves were still affecting me."

"Why do I feel like you're not telling us everything?" Bella asked being more perceptive than she should be.

"There's nothing else. I was afraid the vampire was going to attack you and I needed to keep you safe." I didn't feel the need to inform her of my adventures with the Jacob and Sam.

"But you said the wolves got them. How did they know?"

I sighed and put my hand on Bella's arm. "That's what they do, they hunt our kind. They must have got wind of the vampire's smell and acted."

"You're lucky they didn't attack you."

I smiled. "Silly Bella, you know they wouldn't break our treaty. Besides, I don't pose a threat to them."

"No, you're just little Alice Cullen." Bella rolled her eyes.

Esme walked over to me and wrapped me in her arms. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm fine. No damage done." I turned to Bella. "Speaking of damage, thank you for not hurting my car."

"You're welcome." She laughed. "Even I'm not stupid enough to mess with that car."

"What about your truck? Did you call someone?"

"Yeah, they're coming out to get it. Do you think you could give me a ride home?"

I nodded. "Of course." The clouds were beginning to thicken so I wouldn't have to worry about being seen in the sun. We said bye to Esme and we quickly got back on the road to Bella's.

I pulled up behind Charlie's cruiser and went with Bella inside. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching something on television.

"Hi Dad, I'm home." Bella greeted him.

"Hey Bells." He smiled at her and then noticed me. "Alice."

"Hey Charlie."

"Where's your truck?" Charlie turned down the TV.

Bella sighed. "It broke down on the way back from Jacob's. Alice picked me up and gave me a ride home."

"Oh, well thank you Alice."

"It was no problem."

Charlie took a drink of his beer. "So, how's your family?"

I smiled knowing that my family wasn't what Charlie was really concerned about. "They're fine. Edward and Jasper went camping and Emmett and Rosalie went to check some colleges down south. So, it's just my parents and me."

Charlie seemed awfully pleased with the knowledge that Edward wasn't around. He still didn't care very much for my brother, but he was trying for Bella's sake.

"Well, I need to go. Mom's making dinner tonight."

Bella waved bye to me and I gave her a hug. I quickly said bye to Charlie and headed back home. I was on my way when I felt myself being pulled into a vision. The only thing I could see was darkness and I kept hearing howling. I felt a huge impact and I was pulled back into reality.

"Oh shit!" I had somehow lost control of my car and slammed into a tree on the side of the road. The front of my car was pushed right into my dashboard and the steering wheel was pressed into my chest. Broken glass encased the entire front seats. I tried opening my car door, but it was stuck. "Oh shit!" I was completely scared. I had no idea how long I was out and I didn't need anyone to drive by and see me like this. I yanked off my seatbelt and pulled myself out through what was left of the windshield. I was shaken to say the least. I was pretty sure I was going to have a panic attack, that was if vampires are capable of having such things. I used my cell phone and dialed Carlisle.

"Hey Alice."

"Carlisle, I need you." I whispered. "Please daddy." I felt like a five year old terrified of the monster under her bed. I wanted my daddy to hold me and tell me I'd be okay. I also wanted Jasper but I knew better to frighten him. His emotions would skyrocket and he might end up accidentally killing someone on his way to me.

"Honey, what's wrong? Where are you?"

I think I told him, I'm not sure. I sat down beside my totaled baby and wished to cry. It didn't take long before Carlisle came. He quickly stepped out of his car and ran to me. He cradled me in his arms and then clicked into doctor mode.

"Does anything hurt?" I shook my head no. "What's the last thing you remember before the crash?"

"I don't remember crashing." I replied. "I remember thinking I was having a vision. Everything turned dark and I heard something. I snapped out of it and I had already wrecked."

Carlisle nodded and gently helped me off the ground. "We're going home Alice. I want to check and make sure you're really okay."

"What about my car?" Sadly I glanced over at my once magnificent Porsche. Now it was ready for a junk yard.

"I'll take care of it. Right now, I'm more concerned with you." He took my arm and lead me to his car. He opened the door for me and I leaned against his window. I could hear him making phone calls. I tuned him out until I heard him say Jasper. He was speaking to Jasper. My Jasper was coming home. Suddenly I wanted nothing more than to have his arms around me.

"Jasper and Edward are on their way home Alice. They should be here in a few hours."

I gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

He gave my hand a small squeeze and the rest of the ride was made in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thanks so much to all of you!! I do not own Twilight, nor do I own the story title. Thanks!

As soon as we got back, Carlisle had me in his office giving me a second checkup. He had informed Esme on what happened, and now she was being overly motherly. She held my hand tightly as if I was going to disappear at any moment. Carlisle didn't notice anything wrong this time either.

"I don't understand Alice. Something made you blank out."

"I wish I could blame exhaustion." I sighed.

Esme kissed the top of my head. "I'm just grateful you're okay."

"Wish I could say the same about my car." I was still bummed that my baby was totaled. There was no way of salvaging it. It was doomed forever.

"We can always buy you a new car Alice." Carlisle replied. "We can't, however, buy a new you." He ruffled my short hair and kissed my cheek.

"I know." I got up and excused myself to my room. I changed clothes and threw the ones I was wearing away. The pants still had glass on them in some spots, and the shirt was ripped in places from the shards remaining on the windshield. I flopped down on my bed and waited until Jasper arrived. I tried to control my emotions because I knew he'd be panicked. I heard him and Edward pull in the driveway and I jumped up. I was halfway down the stairs when Jasper ran in. I was wrapped in his arms in seconds. He held a death grip on me.

"I'm okay Jazz." I whispered.

He pulled away from me and placed his hands on my face. "Carlisle called and I needed to make sure."

"I'm fine." I pushed myself on my tiptoes and kissed him. His hands left my face and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt his love and his anxiety pouring out of him. His kisses were becoming more aggressive and needy. I wanted him just as badly but before I could even think of dragging him in my room, Edward cleared his throat.

Jasper and I pulled apart and I smiled at my brother. "Hi Edward."

He gave me a hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm good." The car not so much, I thought.

"I'll buy you a new car." Edward promised. My eyes immediately lit up. Jasper sensed my happiness and he must have said something to Edward, because my brother began saying something about seeing Bella. Jasper took my hand and we went to our bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, his lips were on mine and we were on the bed. Clothes were scattered in a flash and I was more than ready for him. I let Jasper take over and I felt his love radiate like waves into me. I was complete and content. All bad thoughts about what happened earlier were long forgotten.

We went downstairs later when we heard Edward's Volvo pull up and Bella's voice. She sounded worried which meant Edward ran his mouth. Why can't that boy just be silent? Oh well, I smiled at Jasper.

"You might need to calm Bella down."

"Oh yeah." Jasper took my hand and escorted me to the door.

Bella opened it and she wrapped me in her arms. "Alice Cullen! You think you could have at least waited a few hours before giving me a second heart attack."

"Second?" Jasper glanced at me.

"Yeah." Bella glared at me. "By the way, I talked to Jacob and his story was much different than the one you told."

"Damn mutt!" I cursed apparently he and Edward had a problem with keeping their mouths shut.

"What is she talking about?" Jasper asked me.

I was about to tell him nothing, but he gave me that look. Damn you Bella! I cursed again. Edward's eyes found mine.

"Apparently Bella needs to tell us." He said.

"Like Jacob Black told the correct version." I tried to play it off but Jasper felt my emotions change and Edward could easily tell I was stretching.

Bella sighed. "Alice, here had a vision of a vampire attack and she ran off the warn the wolves. Except according to Jacob, there was only one vampire."

Jasper glanced at me. "Is that true?"

"Yes." I whispered. "I saw more than one in my vision though."

"You broke our treaty?"

"Yes, but Jacob and Sam understood why and they're ignoring it."

"So, you had an incorrect vision and then you blacked out driving home?" Jasper asked trying to understand. I nodded.

"I'm not sure what's going on with my visions. It's weird."

"Alice, this is serious. You shouldn't have kept what happened with the wolves a secret."

"I know, but I didn't want to worry anyone."

Jasper wrapped his arm around me. "Promise me, the next time you have a vision that's off, you'll tell me."

"I promise." I didn't look in his eyes and he tucked his hand under my chin. Gently lifting my chin to see his face, he made me promise again. "I promise Jasper."

"Good." He kissed my cheek.

"Are Rosalie and Emmett still gone?" Bella asked.

"Yes, they'll be back tomorrow though." I answered. "Can we please not tell them?"

Edward sighed. "They need to know. As do Carlisle and Esme. I'm assuming you're keeping your little adventure with the wolves hidden from them as well?"

"I didn't want to worry them."

"I'll tell them. I have a feeling Carlisle won't be happy though. You might need to be ready to hear a lecture from him."

I began to grow nervous. Jasper, feeling the shift, instantly began calming me down. He squeezed my hand tightly.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to them. Edward nodded accepting my apology and left to inform our 'parents'. Bella sat down beside me.

"It's okay Alice. You did what you thought was best."

I listened as Edward told Carlisle and Esme about my encounter and I could hear Esme gasp. It didn't take long before both of them were standing before me. Esme's eyes were filled with dread and Carlisle looked like an upset father. I smiled weakly at him.

"Hi daddy."

He didn't return my smile. Great, I'm in trouble big time.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm very sorry for the lack of updates. My life has been extremely busy as of late, and finding the time to write has been hard. Also this is a SHORT chapter. I didn't want you to think I was giving up the story. Thanks for all the support. Again, I own nothing.

"Alice Cullen! I can't believe you lied to me. To your mother!"

Great, Carlisle was throwing the parent card in for sure. I squeezed Jasper's hand tightly. "I'm sorry. I just." I stopped knowing nothing I would have said would make Carlisle any less angry.

"You're not allowed to go anywhere alone. I must know immediately if you have another vision. You realize that you broke our treaty and withheld that information. Then you have another vision, resulting in a wreck. You're lucky Alice, if Bella had been in that car, you would have killed her."

The thoughts of Bella being in the car with me never even registered. Now I truly understood why Carlisle was angry. I could have killed someone. I felt miserable. I honestly could have hit someone or Bella could have been dead. I glanced over at my friend. She had tears in her eyes. She reached over for my hand.

"I'm sorry Alice, but they had to know."

I nodded. I took realized Jasper's hand and stood up. "I'm going to my room. I'm sorry for everything." I ran upstairs without waiting for a response. I couldn't stand the guilt I was feeling. I had to escape before I hurt anyone else. I ran to the window and crawled out. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I was off and running. I didn't think anyone would follow me, although as soon as Jasper tackled me to the ground, I should have known he wouldn't let me leave.

Jasper was on top of me. His body was completely covering my own. His hands were on my face.

"Alice."

"I can't Jasper." I closed my eyes. "I can't stay here anymore."

"Running away won't help and what if you have another vision. You need help baby."

"How? How is Carlisle going to help me?" I tried to sit up, but Jasper wasn't moving. "He knows nothing about my visions or how they work. No one can help me." The last part I had to whisper.

"We all want to help you." Jasper cupped my face. "I want to, but I can't when you run from me." His lips descended upon mine. He sent waves of love throughout my body.

"I can't go back there." I pushed away from Jasper. "I could have killed someone Jasper!"

"You didn't." He tried to assure me.

"Not this time." I looked at my husband. "Edward's pissed at me for sure now. Carlisle and Esme are angry and disappointed. You." I stopped and stared at the ground.

"I love you. I always will." He took my hand. "Alice, you've always been there for me. Anytime I felt like I was going to slip and fall back into my old ways, you were there to encourage me." He kissed my hand. "Now it's my turn."

I leaned against him and closed my eyes. Flashes of images assaulted my head.

_Vampires everywhere fighting werewolves. My family including Bella were standing in the middle. Faint voices where demanding both sides to surrender. A war! _

I returned back from my vision shaking. Jasper's concerned face was inches from mine. "What was it Alice? What did you see?"

"A battle."

"We need to tell the others."

"What if I'm wrong?"

"We're not taking that chance." Jasper helped me up and together we ran back to our house.


	5. Chapter 5

You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for your support and interest in this story. I went to the midnight showing of Eclipse Tuesday night, and it was wonderful! I love Jasper! Anyway, I own nothing as usual.

"Carlisle!" Jasper yelled as soon as we stepped inside. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella came as soon as they heard Jasper's call. Jasper's grip on my hand was the only thing keeping me grounded. I was nervous and I didn't trust what I had seen. Jasper informed them I had a vision and now they all wanted to know what it was about. I explained to them what I had seen.

"I'm not sure if we should worry or not. I'm not one hundred percent accurate in the vision department right now." I sighed.

"Either way Alice, it's important to know." Carlisle replied. He turned to Bella. "You might want to contact Jacob just to be safe."

Bella nodded. "I'll call him right now." She took out her cell phone and stepped into the living room.

"Carlisle, is there something wrong with me?" I bit my lower lip, a habit I think I picked up, though I'm not entirely sure where. If felt Jasper wrap his arm around me. I appreciated the gesture.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "I'm honestly not sure. The only times you've had lapses with your visions were when the wolves were around."

"Could someone be messing with her visions? Another gifted vampire?" Esme asked. I honestly never thought about that and apparently neither had the rest of my family.

"Perhaps." Carlisle said after a few moments passed. "There are several vampires with special abilities."

"Messing Alice's visions up would be highly favorable for certain vampires." Jasper acknowledged. "The question is why bother though?"

Bella returned to the room and Edward reached for her hand. She smiled at us. "Jacob said that he would let the others know."

Carlisle suddenly spoke up. "Alright, here's what I think. Every vision Alice has had so far dealt with the wolves. What if these vampires don't really want us? What if they're targeting the wolves?"

Jasper nodded. "That seems logical to me. The question though is why would a vampire army go after them?"

I sighed and leaned my head against Jasper's chest. "Guys, maybe it's nothing. Maybe I'm just slipping."

Jasper sent a wave of love toward me and he squeezed my shoulders. "No darlin'. I starting to believe that Jacob and his pack maybe in serious danger."

Bella's eyebrows rose. "Should I call Jacob again?"

"I think we all need to meet face to face." Carlisle stated. He glanced at Bella. "Call Jacob and ask for a meeting. They can even pick the meeting place."

I didn't want to believe things were bad. These visions have all been wrong. What if I'm putting everyone on edge for absolutely no reason but me being crazy. I seriously was beginning to think that I was losing my sanity. Maybe my visions messed up in the asylum as well. No wonder I must have appeared insane.

Edward's eyes focused on me. "Alice, you're not losing your sanity. Besides it's better we take this seriously than to ignore it."

'Easier for you to say.' I thought. I felt miserable. I released myself from my husband. "I'm going upstairs. Let me know when it's time to meet the pack." I avoided everyone's eyes and made my way to my bedroom.

Even though I was upstairs, I could still hear my family. Esme was worried sick about me. She kept asking Carlisle if he thought I would be okay. I hated to put her through that. Jasper and Edward were talking strategy and suddenly their voices hushed as if they just realized we're vampires and we have superior hearing. I waited for someone to come and inform me on the newest place.

Jasper opened the door and came in our room. I was on the bed looking through a fashion magazine. Jasper sat down beside me and took the magazine from my hand. He took my hands in his and kissed them.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I smiled at him. "So, what's the plan?"

"We're meeting the pack at the treaty line at midnight. Then we're going to discuss options."

"Options? You mean if Alice is crazy or not?" I sighed and pulled my hands free.

"You aren't crazy." Jasper didn't let me get far. He placed his hands firmly on my shoulders. "Never say that."

"I'm sorry." I knew Jasper was having a hard time dealing with my emotions.

"Someone's messing with you and we're going to find out who it is." I could feel anger seeping through Jasper. "Then I'm going to kill them."

I leaned over and kissed him. "I love Jasper Whitlock."

"I love you Alice Whitlock." I smiled. "I love you more than you will ever know."

"I'm pretty sure I have an idea." I winked. "So, midnight?" I glanced at the clock. We had about two hours. "What ever are we gonna do to occupy ourselves?"

Jasper's eyes brightened. "Well ma'am, I believe I can think of a few things." His lips descended upon mine and time seemed to freeze.

Sadly time went by way too fast during the last two hours. Jasper and I had changed clothes and now we were standing at the Quileute treaty line. Carlisle and Esme were to Jasper's left and Edward and Bella were to my right. We stood and watched as several wolves approached. Edward stepped forward waiting to interpret the wolves thoughts for us.

"Thank you for coming." Carlisle said. "As you are aware, Alice has been getting some very disturbing visions."

One of the wolves growled. Edward smiled. "They said that Alice's vision was wrong before."

"We wanted to meet to let you know just in case of an attack." Another moment passed and Edward spoke. "Alice, they want to know exactly what you saw."

I walked up to stand beside Edward. It's rather unnerving to be staring at several wolves whose main goal in life was to kill vampires. I had to remember that Jacob was one of them and somehow we've formed an understanding. I took my time and explained what I saw and then told them about the first vision I had.

"I'm sorry again for crossing the treaty line." I glanced down at the ground.

Edward laughed. "They found it rather amusing that you were scared for their safety."

I kept my mouth shut and didn't respond to that comment.

"We believe that another vampire is messing with Alice's visions." Carlisle told them. "Of course, we have no evidence of that fact, but it's a possibility. Several vampires have special abilities."

"We also think you're being targeted." Jasper commented. "You're a huge threat to our kind."

That got a reaction from the wolves. I'm pretty sure it was the "you're damn right we're a threat to vampires" reaction. Edward heard my thoughts and nodded. I was actually waiting for the wolves to give each other high fives, or paws, or whatever.

"If Alice's visions are correct, then a vampire attack will happen. We're going to be on watch for any new vampires in the area." Carlisle replied. "We'll let you know through Bella when we do."

Edward nodded. "That's a good idea, Jacob." Edward turned to us. "Jacob believes that we should exchange numbers. Bella might not be available to contact them or us."

"Very well." Carlisle said and then added. "Any of your pack is also welcome at our home, in case you need to rest or warn us. We will not break the treaty and cross your line."

I felt everyone's eyes turn toward me. I sighed. "I've apologized several times."

A wolf, one that assumed was Jacob, approached me. I felt Jasper tense up and before any of us knew what happened. Jacob's tongue licked the side of my face. I'm sure the expression on my face was priceless. Bella laughed and went to Jacob and hugged him.

"You realize your pack is gonna give you a hard time now right?" Bella said while petting the enormous wolf.

Edward managed to laugh as well. "Oh, he knows all too well. He just wanted Alice to know that things are fine between them."

I smiled and still felt wetness on my cheek. I'm going to have to take a long shower when I get back. "Thanks Jake."

Carlisle cleared his throat and began giving the wolves our information. We turned and headed home. I could still feel the wolves watching us as we left. It was still unnerving. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Let's get you home and wipe that dog slobber off your face."

I smiled at my husband. "You are not jealous of this are you?"

"No." He quickly stated. "But I can't kiss you until that stench is off your face."

I pouted. "No kissing?"

"No ma'am. I don't think so."

"You're mean. Maybe I should just go back with the wolves." I tried to turn around but Jasper grabbed my waist. We were both laughing. I leaned over and pressed my cheek to his. "Now you smell."

"I guess that means we both need a bath." Jasper's eyes darkened and lust radiated off him.

"I'll race you home." I took off running only to hear Edward mutter something about having to spend the night at Bella's. I laughed all the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days passed without any commotion or visions of an attack. I was beginning to think that my visions were just going downhill. The wolves were fine and there hadn't been any vampires in the area. After some serious begging on my part, Carlisle finally allowed me to be out on my own, which was great since I needed to do some major shopping. When Emmett and Rosalie arrived home, Carlisle quickly informed them of the situation. The only response I got from them was Emmett being upset that he might have missed some action. Rosalie turned down my offer to come shopping with me.

I finished getting ready and headed down to the garage. I was going to "borrow" Edward's Volvo. Jasper was sitting on the hood waiting for me.

"Hey Jasper." I smiled. I knew he wasn't going to make this easy.

"I'm not so sure you should go." He replied not moving from the car.

I frowned. "Nothing's going to happen. Well, aside from me shopping and spending a lot of money." I ravished the idea of trying on new clothes.

"When was your last vision?"

I thought for a moment. "Earlier today. I saw that Bella was picking up Edward, and I knew I could get his Volvo."

Jasper stood up and wrapped me in his arms. "I personally think you should stay home."

I sighed. "I'm so bored staying here. I need to do something."

His eyes lit up. "I can think of many things you can do here that will keep you from being bored."

I kissed his cheek. "I'm well aware of those things." I kissed his other cheek. "You're more than welcome to come with me. I'll even buy you something."

Jasper's lips descended on mine. His hands caressed my face as he deepened our kiss. Love and lust radiated off of him in waves striking my body. I wasn't entirely unaware of what he was trying to do.

"I have everything I need right here." He whispered in my ear. He began trailing kisses along my neck and his fingertips roamed down my sides.

"Jasper, you're not playing fair." I whined but it didn't do any good. Jasper's lips didn't stop nor did his hands. If he wasn't careful, we'd end up destroying Edward's car. I finally forced myself to push away. "Do you really not want me to go?" He shook his head. "Why?"

"The last time you drove a car, you slammed into a tree. You could have been hurt Alice." He carefully removed a stray piece of hair away from my face.

"I wasn't though." I think sometimes he forgets that I'm a vampire and not easily breakable.

"What if I said please?" Jasper's golden eyes bore into mine. He took my hands and kissed them. "Please Alice. Stay home."

I took a deep and unneeded breath. "Alright, I'll stay." He wrapped his arms tightly around me. "You owe me."

"Anything darlin'." He kissed me and then took my hand leading me back upstairs.

"You have to go shopping with me later." I smirked knowing full well he would. As we got to the living room, Edward and Bella came inside. Edward frowned at me and then glanced at Jasper.

"Thank you Jasper."

Jasper, clearly not understanding what Edward was thanking him for, asked why.

"For saving my car."

Jasper grinned. I released his hand and crossed my arms. "Both of you are mean." I childishly stuck my tongue out at Edward.

Edward reached out and messed with my hair. I tried to slap his hands away but missed. I looked to Jasper for help, but he seemed to be siding with Edward. I did the one thing I could think of. I screamed for Emmett.

My big brother came rushing down the stairs. "What's up Alice?" By this time, Edward had me in his arms trying to tickle me. Emmett's face lit up like a kid's at Christmas. He grabbed a pillow on his way toward us and began hitting Edward with it. My brother immediately let me go to save himself from Emmett's attack. Jasper laughed and I turned to him.

"Oh, so you think this is humorous?" I quickly got my own pillow and set after Jasper. Pretty soon a pillow fight broke out in the living room. Bella managed to stay away since she could have seriously gotten injured. We were all laughing and hitting each other, we didn't notice Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie had entered the room.

Carlisle cleared his throat and we all stopped. I somehow ended up on the couch. I quickly sat up and put my pillow down.

"Are you children done playing?" Esme asked. No matter how stern she wanted to be, her face let us know she was enjoying our happiness.

"Yes Esme." Edward replied. "Although if we're going to get in trouble. I'm blaming Alice on the whole thing."

"You would!" I replied. I turned to Esme. I gave her my best puppy dog face. "Edward started it."

Esme laughed. "At least you managed not to break anything this time."

Carlisle nodded. "Next time, take it outside. Okay?"

We all agreed. Emmett walked over to his wife and Rose hit him. "What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

She smiled. "I missed out on the fun."

Emmett winked. "I can make it up to you."

We all knew where that was going. Edward thankfully stepped in. "Emmett, I didn't need a play by play."

"Sorry man." Knowing Emmett, he wasn't sorry at all. I watched as he and Rose went back upstairs. Carlisle turned his focus on me.

"I thought you were going shopping."

I frowned. "I thought I was too, but someone decided I should stay home." I glanced at Jasper.

Jasper wrapped his arm around me. "At least you got rid of your boredom."

A few hours later, I was in my bedroom going through my closet. I was trying to decide what I wanted to keep and what I needed to donate to charity. I was looking at a dress when I heard banging on the front door. I felt Jasper's presence behind me. He placed his hands on my waist. I was about to ask what was wrong but then I heard Jacob's voice. Then I smelled blood.

"I need a doctor." He was saying. Jasper and I went downstairs. Carlisle was getting his first aid kit. Emmett was standing beside Jacob.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I got surprised by a vampire."

"What? I didn't see." I began then remembered how the wolves screw with my visions.

"Yeah, I figured that one midget." He shot me a smile letting me know he was only teasing. Carlisle came back with his case. He began working on Jacob's arm.

"How many vampires?" Carlisle asked as he washed the blood off Jacob's arm. I could feel Jasper tense from the blood. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it giving him my love and support.

"I'm not sure. Sam, Paul, and I were at La Push when we were attacked." Jacob's eyes meet mine. "You might have been right."

"I'm sorry." I honestly didn't know what else to say.

Carlisle continued patching Jacob's arm.

"We'll start searching." Emmett was more than ready to have a fight. He smiled at Jasper. "Wanna come with me bro?"

Jasper nodded. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Stay here. We'll be back." Emmett grinned and he followed Jasper out of the house.

Great, now I'll be worried about Jasper the rest of the evening. Carlisle finished with Jacob and smiled.

"Good as new."

"Thanks." Jacob grinned. "Um, this is a really odd question, but you wouldn't happen to have any food would you? I'm starving."

"Actually, we do." I laughed. "Bella does stay here you know."

Jacob laughed. "Great! Take me to your kitchen."

We went into the kitchen and sat down on the bar stool. "Help yourself. I have no idea how to cook."

"You mean you didn't cook food when you were human?" He was pulling out various things from the refrigerator

I felt a flash of pain with the mention of my former life. I hoped Jacob didn't notice, but that wasn't the case.

"You okay?" He was staring at me with his dark eyes.

"Yeah." I glanced down frowning at the food. "How do you eat that?"

He smiled. "Well, first you pick it up, put it your mouth, then chew."

"Funny."

He became serious again. "Did you really not cook when you were human? Or did you have servants?"

I sighed. "Bella didn't tell you, did she?"

"No." He sat down across from me. "What happened?"

I stared at his brown eyes. "I don't remember being human. The only thing I remember is waking up to this." I pointed at myself. "My first visions were of Jasper and finding him."

Jacob reached across the table and took my hand. "I'm sorry Alice. I didn't know."

"It's fine." I smiled at him. "I did manage to learn a few things about myself."

"That's good right?"

I released my hand from his. "Not really."

Edward and Bella walked in the kitchen. Apparently Edward had been listening on our conversation. He came over and wrapped his arm around me.

"Where's Jasper?" He asked.

I welcomed the distraction and let Jacob tell them what happened. By this time, Bella was worried for Jacob, she had her arms wrapped around him.

"I'm glad you're okay." She was telling him.

Edward didn't seem to be worried about Jacob. He was more concerned with me. I smiled at him. 'I'm fine.' I mentally told him.

He shook his head. He leaned down and whispered quietly in my ear. "We all love you Alice, don't forget that."

'I know. I love you too.' I felt him kiss my cheek.

Emmett and Jasper came in a few moments later.

Jasper's hands were on my shoulders. "Get everyone together." He told Edward.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Alice was right."

"Right about what?" I asked. "The army?"

"I have a feeling they're going to be attacking very soon." Jasper replied.

"We need to get Bella out of here." Jacob said.

"We will." Edward promised.

"Wait!" Bella yelled. She kept glancing at all of us. Her eyes never staying on one person for very long. "What are you going to do?"

Edward went into his protect Bella mode. "Bella for once, please don't argue. I'm going to take you home. Jacob, could one of the pack members guard her house?"

"Yes."

"NO!" Bella yelled. "You're not leaving me out of this."

I walked over to her. "Bella." I tried to calm her down. "If this is an army of vampires, you need to be as far away as possible."

"And protected." Jacob added.

"It's no use to argue." I told her. "Edward's taking you home." I turned to Emmett and Jasper. "How close are they?"

"We followed their trail to the treaty line." Emmett replied.

Jasper nodded. "The wolves took over."

Bella shook her head but then everyone felt a sense of calm. Bella glared at my husband. "Jasper!"

He smiled and Edward thanked him. He quickly escorted Bella out. Emmett, Jacob, Jasper, and I went to get the rest of my family. Once they were informed, Emmett smiled. "Finally, we're going to have a little action around here."


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for those that are reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites. I'll be very honest, I'm waiting for someone to tell me this story sucks and to stop writing immediately. Thank you for everything! Once again, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters!

I'm not exactly sure how, but Jasper and I found ourselves at La Push. The rest of my family were scattered at various places near the treaty line. Jasper held my hand. We were alone and I was desperately searching my visions. I didn't want to be surprised. I was frustrated because nothing was making sense.

Jasper squeezed my hand. "Relax darlin'."

I turned to him. "How can I? Our whole family is waiting for what I see." I stared down at the ground. "I'm going to mess this up."

Jasper released my hand and pulled me into his arms. "Stop." He kissed the top of my head. "You're being too hard on yourself. No one is going to be upset with you."

I wanted to believe him, but he had to realize my visions weren't reliable when the wolves were involved. I let him hold me and I focused as hard as I could. Suddenly, I began seeing scattered images.

_Vampires backed up against a cliff. My family surrounded them. One of the vampires reached out and grabbed Jasper by the throat. The vampire's hand tightened. I couldn't move. My family didn't even notice. "Jasper!"_

I felt a wave of calm, but I couldn't understand. "Jasper!" I yelled.

"Shhh, darlin' it's okay." I glanced up to see Jasper's golden eyes.

"Jasper?" I wasn't entirely certain he was there.

"It's okay. I'm here." He held me again. I could feel his arms tightening around my waist.

"The vampires were on a cliff. One grabbed you." I tried to explain.

"Nothing is going to happen to me."

"You can't promise that!"

He took my face in his hands. "No, but I will promise that I won't let anything happen to you."

I kissed him and pulled away. "We need to keep guard. I'm not sure when they'll be here."

Jasper nodded. We kept watch and listened intently for any strange sounds. A few minutes later, we heard a howl. Jasper and I took off running. We ended up running to a cliff. My vision played itself once more in the back of my mind. Two wolves were cornered by five vampires. The wolves' teeth were bared and their growls were menacing. I wasn't sure who the two wolves were, but I hoped they remembered that Jasper and I were on their side.

Jasper sprang into action and launched himself at the nearest vampire. The vampire, who looked a lot like a vamp version of a Ken doll, turned around and caught Jasper. I wasn't allowed to become worried, because another vampire came at me. This one was very tall and bulky with long flowing brown hair. I'm sure he could have been a professional wrestler in his human life. He swung his humungous arms at me and I jumped out of his way. I heard the wolves move, and I knew they were now in the fight. I couldn't be too sure though, I had my own problems. The vampire smiled at me.

"You're so small." He laughed. "I'm shocked anyone bothered creating you."

"It's not my size that should concern you." I commented and ran at him. I managed to grab him and slam into the nearest tree.

"So, you like it rough?" He sneered. His long brown hair covered half his face. He charged at me again. I went to dodge him, but he changed his position and grabbed my waist. He slammed me to the ground.

I attempted to push his massiveness off me. He didn't seem to budge. He wrapped his hands around my neck.

"Such a pity." I grabbed his hands trying to pry them from my neck, but it was no use. A heard a loud roar and soon the vampire was off me. I managed to see a wolf tackle him to the ground and rip him to shreds. Emmett appeared before me holding out his hand.

"How many times I have I told you, if you're gonna fight, call me!"

I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. "Sorry Emmett, there wasn't enough time for me to grab my cell phone."

He laughed. "Well, at least I'm here now!"

I nodded and we both scanned the area. I looked for Jasper but I didn't see him. I heard yelling from further in the woods and Emmett and I took off that way. Jasper and the two wolves now had two more wolves joined with them. Of course, they also had more vampires to face. I turned to look at Emmett.

"It's worse than I thought." There were at least ten vampires ranging from various ages. All of them were men. Their dark crimson eyes bore into our golden ones.

My big brother grinned. I swear this boy should have been in the army instead of Jasper. He loved a fight.

Jasper's eyes caught mine briefly and I could sense the relief he felt. Emmett and I rushed by his side and faced the newer vampires.

"You're outnumbered bitches!" Emmett bragged. 'Yeah because four wolves and three vampires were easily greater than ten. Good one Em.' I thought to myself.

A woman stepped up from behind the vampires. I heard Jasper gasp. I glanced at him but his eyes were trained only on her. Then it clicked. Maria.

Jasper stepped forward. "You're way out of your jurisdiction."

Maria grinned at him. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun and her red eyes glowed.

"Jasper. Don't be silly. You know how I love to travel."

"Keep on moving bitch." Emmett said. "Or we can end your sorry existence now."

Maria laughed. "I do like you." She gave Emmett a smile. "I wish I'd have met you much sooner. You and I would have gotten along just fine."

"Do we need to continue this useless conversation?" I finally asked.

She turned to me. "You must be the psychic. I guess you're powers aren't all that great. You didn't _see_ me coming, did you?"

Jasper's hand reached over and took mine. The wolves moved in closer. I noticed that Jacob was one of the wolves. I could tell by the color of his fur. He growled at Maria and her army.

"Can we just get with the fighting now?" Emmett asked. "I'm getting incredibly bored and not to mention a little anxious."

Maria sighed. "If it must come to that. I'm only here for them." She pointed to the wolves.

The wolves growled and got ready to attack. The wolves now stood beside us. Maria's vampire army of ten moved in closer. Maria stayed behind. Apparently she wasn't planning on fighting herself. Coward.

"You're not getting the wolves." Jasper replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are they your food supply?"

"No, they're our friends." Everyone's heads, including the wolves turned to Jasper. Emmett and I both smiled.

I petted the wolf beside me. I'm not sure who it was but I'll probably hear about it later. I glanced over at Jasper waiting for the call.

"Kill them all!" Maria yelled. With those three words, we went to battle again.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much! I appreciate all of you for taking your time reading this. Once again, I own nothing.

The wolves didn't need an invitation. They launched themselves at the vampires. I heard Emmett mutter finally and went after his own vampire. I shot a quick glance at Jasper. His golden eyes were trained in on Maria. She had an eerie smile on her face and I wanted nothing more than to slap it off.

"She's mine." Jasper whispered to me as if he read my very thoughts. I nodded and spotted another vampire to strike. The vampire looked to be around twenty. He was wearing a Bullet For My Valentine shirt and his black hair was spiked. His nails had been painted black, giving off a very gothic look. He lunged for me and I easily sidestepped away. It was hard to concentrate on his movements because of the wolves messing with my visions, but this vampire seemed very predictable. He ran towards me again and reached his hands toward my limbs. I once again maneuvered out of his grasp.

"You're prolonging the inevitable." He sneered. "Why don't you give up and I'll make your demise less excruciating."

We circled around each other. I'm sure an outsider would think we were performing a dance.

"You know Maria's just using you. She'll have you killed within a year." I told him.

"I don't give a shit about Maria and her army. I just love the fight."

"Why?"

He sneered at me. "Because once in my life I have the power to make people suffer."

"You got teased in school?"

He laughed at me. "No little girl, I did not." He titled his head a bit to the left. "Your boyfriend's in trouble."

I knew he was baiting me. The desire to check on Jasper was becoming crucial but he taught me never to turn my back on an enemy. I also didn't have a vision of Jasper getting hurt, so I'm trusting in that.

"He can handle himself. After all, he was in Maria's army for a long time."

"He left?" He sounded surprised but then shook his head. He rocketed toward me and I barely was able to move out of his reach. He was attempting to break my concentration. I couldn't allow that.

"Yes, because he knew there was a better way to live." Okay, so I was stalling by trying to convince Mr. Rock guy that there was more to vampire life than killing humans.

The vampire laughed. "I highly doubt that."

I was getting tired listening to him. He wasn't going to see reason, so I charged at him. I reached for his neck but he anticipated my movement and grabbed my arm. He used my own energy against me and slammed me into a tree. I heard the tree snap as I collided into it. The vampire's hand held tightly on my arm. He pulled me up and punched me with his other fist. I couldn't let him win, but it was getting hard to block his attacks. In under a few seconds, his hands were around my neck. I knew I was going to die.

I heard a roar coming at my left. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground. The vampire had been torn in half. The wolf walked over to me and stared at me. I gave him a smile and petted him on the nose.

"Thanks Jacob." I said. He seemed to nod and then ran off to join the other wolves. Jasper was instantly by my side. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, pulling back and cupping my face with his hands.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"What happened to Maria?" Jasper helped me up and I looked around. There were a few fires already going burning the bodies of the dead vampires.

"I was fighting her when two of her crew attacked me." My eyes grew large and I looked at Jasper's hands. He felt my distress. "Alice, I'm perfectly fine. They didn't touch me."

I wrapped my arms around him. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." He kissed the top of my head. "I have Jacob to thank for keeping you safe."

"I'm sure he's just ecstatic that he's getting to kill vampires."

"You got that right!" Jacob walked up behind us in his normal human form. He was shirtless and sweat was seeping down his chest. He shot us both a smile.

Emmett came up beside him and clasped Jacob on the shoulder. "That was one hell of a fight, eh bro!"

"Oh yeah!" Jacob laughed and gave Emmett a high five.

"We Cullens aren't so bad, are we?"

Jacob pondered for a moment. "Aside from your smell, I think you're okay."

Emmett laughed again. "Yeah, well you don't smell so great either. Still, we make a hell of a team."

"Yes we do!"

I sighed feeling a slight bit of pressure in my head. Jasper turned all his attention on me.

"What's wrong darlin'?"

I put my hands to my head and massaged my temple with my fingertips. "My head feels funny."

Jasper easily lifted me off the ground. "Let's get you home." I could only nod. The pressure started to increase slightly. I was pretty sure this is what a headache feels like. Too bad I can't take an Advil like humans. I laid my head against Jasper's chest as he ran us both home.

We caught up with my family on the way back. Carlisle insisted on checking me over as soon as we arrived home. The pain in my head wasn't easing up and tightly closed my eyes. I knew Jasper felt my distress and he sent calming waves over me. I clung to them as best as I could. I heard the front door opening and Carlisle told Jasper to lay me down on the couch.

"Alice, open your eyes for a moment." Carlisle replied. I did as told and I noticed that he was in full doctor mode. I could also make out the worry behind his golden eyes. Esme walked over to the couch and reached for my hand.

"What can I do?" Esme asked. I'm not sure if she meant Carlisle or myself. Carlisle answered for me.

"We need to keep her calm."

"Calm? Alice?" Emmett laughed. "We'd have better luck keeping Bella from tripping on everything."

"Funny Emmett." I said closing my eyes once more. "Carlisle, why does my head hurt?"

"I'm not sure Alice." His honest answer wasn't what I was looking for. "I think you need to rest though. No running around, no getting overly excited."

"In other words, be Edward." Emmett supplied. To which Edward kindly slapped him.

Jasper had been sitting quietly on the end of the couch. He was trying to keep not only his but everyone else's emotions in check. He stood up.

"I'll take her upstairs." He reached underneath me and carefully lifted me in his embrace.

"Hey Jasper, no getting Alice overly excited!" Emmett smirked.

"Hey Emmett." I smiled at my brother. "Leave my Jasper alone and go play with Rosalie!"

Of course, my brother just laughs as Japer carried me to our room.

Jasper gently set me down on the bed. I leaned against the pillows as Jasper pulled a blanket over me. It's funny how something simple as a blanket can make you feel secure. Jasper spooned up next to me putting his arm around my stomach. He gently kissed my cheek. He used his gift to relax me. How I wish at that moment vampires could sleep. I would have been asleep in seconds. Instead, I cuddled next to him and we laid there in silence for what could have been an eternity.

Our little sanctuary didn't last too long though, I could my family talking downstairs. My headache had finally eased off. I stole a look at Jasper. His golden locks where hanging over his eyes and he smiled at me.

"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Much better." I leaned over and kissed him. "Guess we should check what they're doing downstairs."

He shook his head. "No, if they need us, they'll come get us."

"You really want Emmett barging in here?"

Jasper laughed. "Not especially, but I'm sure he's busy um." Jasper paused. "What did you say, oh yes, busy playing with Rosalie."

I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you." I pulled the blanket off me and got up from the bed. Jasper didn't move. "Are you just going to stay there?"

He nodded. "I'm fairly comfortable."

"Okay. Suit yourself." I blew him a kiss and turned around to go out the door. He was up and at the door at vampire speed.

He took my face in his hands, leaned down, and kissed me. I pulled away grinning. "I thought you were comfy."

"I was, but then my wife got up and I got pretty lonely."

I gave him a pout. "Aw, that's too bad." I grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's see what they're discussing."

I could make out Bella's voice and Jacob's when we reached the stairs. They were standing in the kitchen.

"Are these headaches normal?" Jacob was asking.

"Not that I know of." Bella answered him.

Jasper and I made our appearance and Bella rushed into my arms.

"Oh Alice! I was so worried about you."

"It's okay Bella. I'm fine." I pulled away from her. "You don't need to worry about me so much."

Bella's face turned red and she glanced down at the floor. "Sorry, it's just I can't really help it."

"It's okay. I had plenty of people watching out for me." My eyes focused on Jacob and Emmett in front of me.

"Jacob told me. Apparently he and Emmett are best buddies now."

"It's pretty weird." I admitted.

"Hey! I'm standing right here." Jacob commented.

Emmett nodded. "So am I!"

"I know." I grinned at them.

Bella looked back up. "So, why is Maria wanting the wolves?"

Jasper sighed. "It could be a lot of different reasons. One, she knows how strong the wolves are and wants them destroyed. Or she wants to try to convince them somehow to join her army."

"I'm gonna go with the first one." Jacob said. "You know the "kill them all" thing." He used his fingers as quotation marks.

"That makes the most sense to me as well."

Bella shook her head. "But why Forks?"

Edward came inside and wrapped his arm around Bella. He nodded at the rest of us.

"I think it's because of us." Edward said. "Maria doesn't seem to like that we've managed to have a family here."

"She could be after Jasper."

Jasper shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure she wants me Bella."

I agreed. Maria seemed much more interested in the wolves. "I'm thinking that she's wanting to control the pack somehow."

"Great, like I don't have enough going on in my head." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"It's only a theory Jacob." I told him. "I've been wrong a few times lately."

He didn't say anything for a few moments. Then he turned to Edward. "I'm going to keep my eyes out for Maria and any other strange vamps in the area."

"Thank you."

"She needs protection." He pointed to Bella.

"She'll have it." Edward swore.

"Okay." Jacob turned and left the room. We watched him leave and then joined the rest of our family in the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow! It's been way too long since I've updated. Life has been super busy! Thanks for all of you that have reviewed and added my story. It truly means a lot to me. I own nothing and the song title is from the band AFI. Thanks again.

My head still felt funny and I cuddled next to Jasper on the couch. Emmett crashed down on one of Esme's chairs, nearly breaking it. Esme shot a glance in his direction causing him to sheepishly look away. He mumbled a quiet apology and then sighed.

"I'm bored."

"Haven't you had enough action for one night?" Edward asked him.

Emmett laughed. "Not even close!"

"What about Maria?" Bella questioned. "Will she try to attack here?"

"No." Jasper answered. "She'll regroup and possibly go after the wolves again."

"So Jacob's in danger!" Bella's eyes lit up with worry.

"Not at the moment. She's observed how they fight and now she'll try to remember any weaknesses." Jasper glanced at Bella. "It might be best for you to stay away from them for a while."

Edward nodded. "I conquer. Your safety is my main priority."

Bella looked at me. "What about Alice?"

"I told you, I'm fine." I hated that she continued to worry about me.

Jasper tightened his arm around me. "I'm taking care of her."

This seemed to satisfy Bella and I continued to snuggle in Jasper's embrace. My family began talking quietly and I let my mind drift. Edward and Bella soon stood up to leave. It was getting late and Bella needed to go home. As soon as she was gone, Emmett glanced over to Jasper.

"Will Maria really not attack here?"

Jasper sighed. "I'm not entirely sure. I just didn't want Bella to worry more than she already is."

"Well, if Maria does show her sorry ass here, I'll be more than happy to kick it for her."

I smiled at my brother. "You just want a cure for your boredom."

"Yep!" He grinned at me. "Wanna play a video game?"

"No, but I'm sure Jasper does." I smiled at my husband and he just nodded his head.

"Sure Emmett. I'll play."

Emmett shot up off the couch and quickly set up a video game. I watched a few minutes and then retreated to my room. Those two could get pretty ugly when battling each other. I grabbed some of my art paper and pencils and took a seat on the bed. As I was sketching, my sight faded and a vision began.

"_I'm so sorry Alice. There's nothing we can do." I tried to see who was talking. I couldn't even tell if the voice was male or female. "He's mine Alice. They're all mine!"_

I blinked my eyes. I knew at least who the last voice belonged to. Maria. I needed some air. I went to my window, opened it, and crawled out. It would be a bit for Jasper to notice. I was pretty sure he was very involved with the game downstairs. Edward, on the other hand, I just had to keep my thoughts to myself. I raced through the woods hoping to clear my head. I managed to make it to our baseball field. I knew before I saw her, she'd be there.

"I know you're here." I replied.

"Of course you do psychic." Maria stepped out from behind some trees. She approached me very slowly.

"Why are you interested in the wolves?" I asked. "They're not going to join your army."

She laughed. "Oh dear Alice, I don't want them in my army. Currently, the wolves pose a threat for me. I want them eliminated."

"You'll have to fight us to get them."

Maria put her hand over her heart. "Aww, isn't that sweet! You're protecting them." Her expression turned cold. "They'd kill you in a heartbeat."

"We have a treaty."

"Do you?" Maria stepped closer. "What does dear old Jasper think about that? I know he misses his old life. Then you came along and ruined him."

"No. He's much better than he was with you."

Maria laughed. "I don't understand his infatuation with you. I mean look at you! You're tiny. You're like a child, only with a few, um, curves. You're by far the most unattractive vampire I've ever met." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't understand it. Even the blonde is better looking than you."

"Jasper loves me." I said with all the confidence I could muster. I would not let her know that she's tearing down my self esteem.

"Sure he does." Maria leaned over me and inched near my ear. "Of course he loved me first." She whispered. She pulled away. "I'll always be in his heart. You will always come second."

As much as I didn't want to listen, a part of me believed her. Jasper had been with Maria a long time. Maybe she still had a reserved spot in his heart. The thought of that made me sick to my stomach.

"He's always had a free will to leave." I stated. "He never has." The statement was true. Jasper could have left whenever he wanted.

"He will soon. Why would he stay after his wife died?"

Her words didn't sink until after she attacked. Her split second discussion kept me from seeing. She sprang and I ended up crashing into a nearby tree. I zoned in on my fighting skills Jasper had taught me. Maria apparently thought I'd be an easy kill. She was wrong. Dead wrong. I launched at her throat, being short has it disadvantages and I missed. I grabbed her shoulders and tackled her down.

Everything became a blur. Now was not a time for a vision but damn it! My eyes glazed over and blackness overpowered me.

"Alice! Alice can you hear me?" I felt people around me, but all I could see what darkness. I felt someone touch my face.

"Alice, it's Carlisle. Can you hear me?"

'Carlisle?' I thought. Why is he here? Where am I?

"She's confused." That came from Edward.

'Maria!' I was slowly remembering a fight with her in the woods. I tried opening my eyes. Then I realized they were still open.

"Why is it so dark?" I asked.

"Carlisle?" That came from Jasper and he sounded scared. Why is he scared? What's going on? Why can't I see!

"Alice honey, Jasper's gonna carry you back to the house okay." Carlisle said and I felt arms wrapping around me.

Jasper kissed the top of my head. "I'm here darling."

"What's going on?" My head began to pound and I began to dry sob. Jasper used his gift to calm me down. I leaned my head against his chest and prayed that this would all be over soon.

By the time Jasper got me home, my vision had returned. My head was throbbing. The pain was intense. Carlisle slowly approached me and Jasper moved aside to let him look at me. The rest of the family stood around looking helpless and scared. I knew the feeling all too well.

"Alice, can you tell me what happened?" Carlisle asked me as he carefully checked my head.

I explained to all of them about the vision and running into Maria. I left out a few of Maria's words. I didn't feel like repeating them. Edward shot me a look and I silently told him to keep his mouth shut.

Jasper gripped my hand tightly. "Someone needs to contact Jacob. Maria is definitely going after them."

Edward nodded. "I'll do it." He was out the door before we could blink. Good, now I can let my thoughts wander in my brain.

"So what now?" Rosalie asked. "Personally I don't care about the mutts, but Maria going after Alice is not tolerable."

"I agree." Jasper nodded. "I think we need to confront her."

I squeezed Jasper's hand. "No! That's what she wants." I stared into Jasper's golden eyes. "She wants you back."

"Never." Jasper kissed my forehead. "I'd rather die."

"Jasper!"

Emmett cleared his throat. "So are we going after the bitch or not?"

Jasper stood up. "We're going." He glanced at Carlisle. "Will you take care of Alice for me."

"Of course son."

"Wait!" I stood up. "You're not going without me!"

Jasper placed his hands on my shoulders. "You know I love you and I would do anything for you. I'm asking you to please stay here."

"Jasper."

"Alice, I'm not backing down on this."

"Jasper's right honey." Esme spoke up for the first time since we've been back. "You've been through too much today and to be quite honest, you losing your vision terrified me. I don't want that to happen in a possible battle."

I sighed. I knew when I was defeated. "Okay, but I'm not going to like it."

Jasper smiled. "I never expected otherwise." He kissed me and then thanked Esme. He turned to Emmett. "Ready?"

"Always." Emmett's grin could out rival a kid's on Christmas morning.


End file.
